Talk:VPBE/@comment-33536623-20140512122627/@comment-1330314-20140515223644
It's not so much a question of uptime as it is a question of having your decisions produce long-term consequences. Even if you're , a champion notorious for his cheap and strong poke, missing a Q is going to cost you in the long run. The same goes for every other champion in bot lane: if you make an attempt to force your opponent out of lane, it's going to cost you. Similarly, if you get hit, that damage is going to stick. That's why bot laners already have the lowest health regen out of all positions on average. Aside from outfarming your opponent, the game of bot lane is to stay above your opponent's resource level, keeping enough health and mana so that you can escape or set up a kill, but also don't get forced out of lane yourself. If you want to give a bot laner a resource that isn't designed with long-term management in mind you'd have to do everything to make that champion much easier to get forced out of lane through their health alone. It wouldn't just entail a numbers change, it would entail a completely new kit, one that would make Corki extremely vulnerable and incapable of harming his opponent without entailing a risk to himself. Currently, he has a poke ability which, despite the thankful disappearance of his mana problems, costs a lot of mana (the mana cost goes up to 100), and one of the most effective escapes in the game. The only ability that would put him at risk is his E, which can be fired through minions. His ultimate itself is an extremely powerful form of poke. If Corki were some sort of high-risk Urgot-range marksman with strong sustained all-in potential, then maybe he could work with Heat, but as it stands he's a poke champion with very safe escapes and farming tools. In your situation, for example, if Corki left his toggled on for too long and silenced himself for 6 seconds, he'd be very easy to kill, but that would be the least optimal use of his kit: he could simply Q poke all day and wait for the Heat to dissipate, leaving himself a very wide margin to use his W (which, aside from its cooldown, would be free to cast) whenever things get sticky. The reason why Heat works on is because all of his abilities are on low cooldowns and work in tandem with each other to produce optimal results: you need to stick to your target as you try to land on them for the full three seconds, and to pin them down and deal extra burst. This isn't the case for Corki: is a one-time projectile with good range. Even if he were to use to get closer, it would not serve that well in making his poke easier to land unless his target's on the other side of the lane. reduces armor by a significant amount, but considering his abilities deal magic damage, that doesn't enhance his abilities either. It does enhance the strength of his autoattacks, but considering his Q poke outdamages his autoattacks by far early on, it would be a higher-risk option with a lower chance of good returns. Giving Corki Heat would just reinforce his poke playstyle even further by removing the long-term consequences of the ability's mana cost, which would allow him to freely harass his opponents early on while leaving them few options to push him out of lane.